De pociones y enamorados
by Nienna Preaker
Summary: Manon sonrío, había anotado todo en su cabeza, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar si aquellos dos leones se querían. [Continuación de mi fanfic "Creo que te gustan los chicos"]


_**Continuación de mi fanfic "Creo que te gustan los chicos" **_

_**No es necesario haberlo leído.**_

* * *

**I**

**S**e estiró en la cama con molestia, no le gustaba nada tener que dormir en la enfermería, y pese a que le había asegurado a la señora Pomfrey que se encontraba en perfecto estado esta la había obligado a quedarse allí.

Gruñó para sus adentros, era imposible dormir, sobretodo por las molestas luces tenues que adornaban todo el ala, si no hubiera sido por Peeves y su intromisión Manon estaría ahora mismo en su cama.

— Esto es ridículo— murmuró levantándose

Con sigilo recogió su uniforme y zapatillas, no iba a pasar la noche allí, tenía que volver a la clase de pociones y terminar su poción de oculus, solo le quedaba medio bote y se negaba a tener que usar gafas hasta que hiciera más poción,entre maldiciones la chica chocó contra un baúl que reposaba a los pies de una cama, la muchacha quedó petrificada por unos instantes, lo último que quería era que la señora Pomfrey la pillara huyendo, observó como una niña se removía entre las sábanas.

— ¿Dónde vas?— murmuró una voz tras ella

Manon giró sobre si misma, un chico pálido con el cabello revuelto la observaba desde una de las camas, tardó en reconocerlo, pero cayó en que se trataba de Remus Lupin.

— Vuelve a dormirte— pidió continuando con su recorrido

— Manon— susurró el chico levantándose de la cama— espera

La chica gruñó en respuesta, pero se detuvo a la espera de que el joven se acercara a ella, parecía nervioso, como si lo que fuera a decirle se tratara de una profecía.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lupin?— arrastró las palabras con pesadez

— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Manon apretó los labios algo irritada, no es que tuviera problema con hablar con Remus, no tenía nada en contra de él, le parecía un chico de lo más simple y cayado, no había nada que le llamara la atención, pero en aquellas circunstancias no le parecía el lugar más indicado.

— Mañana podemos hablar— sentenció con la intención de seguir su camino, pero la mano firme del chico se aferró a su muñeca con delicadeza

— Por favor, es la única oportunidad que tengo de hablar contigo a solas.

Los ojos del chico brillaban y su semblante era bastante serio, tras unos instantes de reflexión Manon dejó escapar un profundo y sonoro suspiro seguido de un leve cabeceo, Remus pareció más relajado tras ese gesto y se dejó caer en la cama que anteriormente Manon había ocupado.

Remus la miró por un rato, como debatiéndose en como empezar la conversación.

— No tengo toda la noche— presionó la joven de cabello plateado

— Lo sé, perdón— se disculpó el chico— es que quería hablarte sobre…

El joven dejó las palabras en el aire y eso solo hizo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con aquel Gryffindor enfermizo que no sabía ni como abordar una conversación.

— Tengo que volver a las mazmorras

— ¡No!— habló con preocupación— es sobre Sirius.

Manon alzó una ceja confundida, no entendía que tendría que decir aquel chico que pudiera interesar a la serpiente.

— ¿Black? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

— Sé que tú y él...

Y de pronto fue como si se hubiera tomado una poción aclaradora, todas las piezas encajaban, recordó el último encuentro que tuvo con el Black hacía unos meses en la biblioteca, ahí se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del Black hacía aquel chico que ahora se plantaba frente a ella angustiado con aquello que iba a decir, si lo pensaba bien era bastante obvio y no entendía como nunca nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Lo había olvidado— murmuró ella sentándose al lado del chico

—Sé que no debería inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos— se encaminó a decir y Manon no podía estar más confundida "_vuestros asuntos_"— pero desde ese día en la biblioteca Sirius está diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Bueno, conmigo al menos— el muchacho entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo— no sé si tendrá algo que ver contigo, sólo he hilado cosas, pero ahora apenas me habla, ni me mira.

Un sentimiento de culpa le invadió, tal vez el joven se había sentido herido o expuesto por su acusación y había sido tan tonto de evitar al pobre Remus, desde luego había sido su culpa, aunque no podía evitar enfadarse con aquel chico de cabellera negra que presumía de confianza y se comportaba de aquella manera sólo porque alguien se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por su amigo.

—Creo tener una idea— se atrevió a decir la chica— pero no es tú culpa

Remus pasó sus manos por la cara, como intentando refrescarse.

—No puedo decirte porqué— continuó la chica— si lo hiciera creo que sería peor

—¿Cómo puede ser peor que, qué no me hable?—preguntó casi rozando lo desesperado— no sé que he hecho.

—Nada— se apresuró a decir— tienes que creerme; no eres tú.

El chico no parecía nada convencido de sus palabras, en parte Manon le entendía, supongo que era difícil para él llegar a la conclusión de que Sirius estaba tan enamorado de él que se había propuesto alejarse de este, y pensándolo bien si ella sugería algo o lo decía podría meterse en aún más problemas, así que los dos estaban en una situación comprometida.

Por aquellas cosas eran por las que Manon se alejaba de los sentimientos, sólo complicaban las cosas.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, hablaré con él y volverá a ser el mismo.

—¿Y porqué se ha comportado así?

—Sólo tiene miedo de algo que yo sé.

Remus se dejó caer en la cama, más frustrado que otra cosa.

—Y supongo que no me lo dirás.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para ser un Gryffindor—bromeó— deberías estar en Ravenclaw.

Remus dejó escapar una sonrisa que relajó el ambiente, el chico se reincorporó en la cama, parecía más animado que al principio de su conversación.

—¿Y porqué estás en la enfermería?

Ahora era Manon la que se lanzaba en la cama, frustrada de recordar como había acabado ahí.

—Estaba haciendo una poción y Peeves me distrajo— se giró sobre si misma para observar al chico— y ya sabes como acaba todo con Peeves.

Remus rió y a Manon le resultó extraño, tan extraño que se obligó a si misma a volver a sentarse en la cama, no era propio de ella hacer eso y menos con aquel Gryffindor, Remus pareció notar la incomodidad de la chica pero no dijo nada, no le dio tiempo.

—Me voy— alcanzó a decir mientras se levantaba de la cama— hablaré con él.

El chico abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la chica ya estaba muy lejos de la cama.

* * *

**M**anon se obligó a no bostezar, no había dormido nada por terminar la poción, pero le había valido la pena; había hecho suficiente poción para un mes y Peeves no la había vuelto a molestar, así que se llevaba una pequeña victoria aquella noche. Terminó de recoger los ingredientes y limpió el caldero con esmero, no quería que el profesor Slughorn se diera cuenta de sus incursiones nocturnas al aula de pociones, pese a tendría que darle explicaciones por haber acabado en la enfermería, quizá la señora Pomfrey se olvidara de ella y no le comentara nada a su jefe de casa.

Salió del aula con las primeras luces de la mañana mientras se debatía entre volver a las mazmorras he intentar dormir algo o bajar a desayunar, al final se decantó por la segunda.

Gracias a Merlín ya habían varios alumnos tomando el desayuno, así que no se sintió tan extraña al dejarse caer en la mesa de Slytherin.

Jugueteó con sus judías.

"_pero desde ese día en la biblioteca Sirius está diferente_"

Aplastó con fuerza una de ellas.

"_Vaya, ¿tienes un radar o es que le has hechizado para saber dónde está?_"

Dejó el tenedor en el plato, como si su juego con la comida le hubiera cansado.

"_¿Dé qué hablas?_"

"_De Remus Lupin ¿De quién si no?_"

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, no había vuelto a pensar en aquello y ahora todo le venía en bucle, Remus le había parecido realmente preocupado con aquello de que Sirius no le hablara... ¿tal vez ese idiota era tan afortunado de ser correspondido? Podría ser.

"_¿Cómo puede ser peor que, qué no me hable?_"

Sí, desde luego, Remus tenía que sentir algo por aquel Black, si no, no hubiera asaltado a Manon para pedir una explicación.

—Aquí estás

Despegó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se había sentado frente de ella, con el cabello platino hacia atrás y su mirada azulada, quizá el podría ayudarla con aquel dilema que se le planteaba.

—Evan, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Su hermano abrió ligeramente los ojos ,visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta, pese a que sólo se llevaban unos minutos de diferencia para ella él siempre había sido mucho más mayor, como si cargara con más años de los que aparentaba, con aquella actitud tan calmada y pensativa, nada que ver con sus impulsivos amigos, o en ocasiones, ella misma.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que me he metido en medio de unos enamorados.

Evan pareció relajarse, como si la respuesta que esperaba fuera mucho peor de la que Manon le había dado.

—¿Qué has hecho?— abrió el periódico creando así una barrera entre los dos

—Digamos que descubrí que una persona quería a otra

—¿Y?— preguntó cortando a la primera

—Y digamos que esa persona se asustó y dejó de hablar a la otra

—¿A ti?

—No, a mí no—la chica estiró la mano para bajar el periódico, como si aquella barrera fuera la causa de que su hermano no entendiera lo que quería decir— A la que quería, y ahora esa persona me ha pedido que le explique porque no le habla.

—¿Y porqué tú tendrías que darle una explicación?— Evan levantó una ceja confundido de toda aquella palabrería

Manon rodó los ojos insatisfecha con como se estaba desarrollando la conversación.

—Vale, voy a cambiar la pregunta— se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para crear una mayor intimidad entre ellos— ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

Tal vez si Manon entendía si alguno de los dos Gryffindor estaba enamorado del otro podría acabar por ayudar a Remus, pues en su más profundo pensamiento ella tenía la culpa de haber molestado a Sirius con que le gustaban los chicos, y si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahora Sirius y Remus estarían bien, se la debía y ella odiaba deber cosas.

Las mejillas de Evan tomaron un extraño color rosado, nunca había visto a su hermano sonrojarse, era como ver a alguien completamente diferente.

—Supongo que porque quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con esa persona, sientes que podrías estar con ella horas y horas y jamás cansarte de verla, además quieres protegerla, no dejarías que nadie nunca hablara mal de ella o que nada malo le ocurriera...— Evan miró con un repentino aire de sorpresa a su hermana— ¿nunca te has enamorado?

—No lo sé— admitió— pero ¿ya está?

—Bueno; ves a esa persona como la más hermosa, nadie es mejor que ella.

Manon sonrío, había anotado todo en su cabeza, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar si aquellos dos leones se querían.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Está es la continuación de mi fanfic "Creo que te gustan los chicos", no es necesario que la hayas leído pero aclarará algunas dudas. **_

_**No planeo alargar mucho la historia, como máximo serían unos diez capítulos, o tal vez lo deje así, depende de si os interesaría explorar más conmigo esta historia o no, así que agradecería que dejaras un review con tu opinión, ¡cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario será bien recibido! **_


End file.
